


Nightingale

by chio_aki



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bottom Sephiroth, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chio_aki/pseuds/chio_aki





	1. Chapter 1

扎克斯怕鬼。

作为一名战士，而且是一名已经晋升为少尉，手下带领了一群大好青年的战士，这确实不是什么值得称道的事。

不过扎克斯没法否认，而且在这个夜深人静，只有他自己一个人躺在房间里唯一一张床上的加护病房里，扎克斯也没有必要否认。 

就在几天前德军对巴黎的一次空袭当中，扎克斯的腿受伤了。

大概是走了霉运，并未被空投的炸弹炸到，而是在撤退的过程中跟腱断裂这种事，几百个人里面也不会有一个吧……可是偏偏被扎克斯遇到了。

因为是安吉尔将军的直系学生，他被转移到了这家据说是由一位声名显赫的大人物出自创办的骨外科专业医院。

不用跟其他的伤员一起挤在教堂或修道院临时改建的战时医院里是件好事，不过那些本是与自己出生入死的好兄弟投来的那些或艳羡或妒忌的目光，还是让扎克斯每每想起都如骨鲠在喉。

不过扎克斯从来都不是个斤斤计较郁郁寡欢的人，他喜欢用实际行动来说话。

当初被破格提升为少尉的时候，他就经历过各种流言蜚语的洗礼，可后来还是因为他在战斗中出色的表现，使得留言不攻自破了。所以扎克斯猜想这次的结果也会是一样。

显然还有什么其他的原因困扰着这个乐观的青年，使他在这间空气中飘散着淡淡消毒水味的病房，躺在干净的病床上，身上盖着松软又温暖的被子却无法进入酣眠。 

太安静了。

远处教堂塔楼隐约的钟声已经响过十二下了。

扎克斯有点诧异在这种到处都硝烟弥漫的时候，居然还有神职人员会尽职尽责地去为大家报告时间。幸好有这位不知名的先生的兢兢业业，才让扎克斯在这个即使绣花针落在地上都可以听到声响的静夜，不至于因为不知道还有多久才能看到黎明的曙光，而太过于心里没有着落地难熬。

窗外树枝上休憩的夜莺突然开始鸣叫，本是悦耳的声音却吓了扎克斯一跳。因为太过没有心理准备了吗？

在这个医院的每个夜晚，尤其是在这间顶层的加护病房，扎克斯都是与唯一一名值班的医生一起度过的。而那位医生（或者是几位医生轮流，谁知道呢）总是在他自己的值班室里打瞌睡，如果扎克斯没有因为紧急情况按铃，他才不会出现。

扎克斯忽然有些羡慕起那些被留着修道院里的病友们了，说不定这个时候那群混小子正跟漂亮的修女们调情呢。

夜莺的鸣叫声越来越大了，如果刚刚只有一只的话，那么显然它的歌声讯号收到了好的效果。现在它有一群同伴陪它了。

我在想什么啊！扎克斯腹诽。居然在羡慕一只鸟？果然在医院这种鬼地方人是会待出病来的。 

噔……噔……噔…… 

带有某种规律性的敲击声毫无预兆地敲打着扎克斯的耳膜。

扎克斯的心脏突然剧烈地跳动了一下。

不要…… 

这个地方的夜晚从来都不会有什么类似于人的脚步声的声响出现的。扎克斯才不会预期那个值班的医生突然兴起过来查房什么的。

所以这种突然的变化还是不要发生的好，即使是在扎克斯早已被寂寞无聊淹没的情况下。

噔……噔……噔…… 

那个有规律的敲击声越来越近了，扎克斯能够断定那绝对是某种男士惯穿的靴子踏在地面上的声音。

从脚步声的轻重和步伐的频率可以听出这人走路的动作一定非常优雅，是个受过良好家教的人才会做出的举动。

可是这就更无法解释了，哪个大人物会半夜三更独自一人，到这座僻静的骨科医院里来啊…… 

扎克斯打了个哆嗦，下意识地有了不好的预感…… 

这不能怪扎克斯胆小。但凡出生在英国乡下的孩子，哪个不是从一出生开始就是在各种神怪故事的熏陶下长大的呢。

并不是无神论者，而且即使在战场上见惯了尸横遍野的场面的扎克斯还是怕鬼。

就在几天前的那次空袭中，有个前一晚还在跟他抢面包的男孩，第二天在扎克斯身后五米开外的地方被炸得身首异处。

这种画面经历多了也就没有什么冲击力了。只是有时候会想兄弟们我待你们不薄，有什么冤都去缠着那些德国佬去吧，可千万别回来跟我叙旧。

不过现在这个时候，扎克斯绝对不会认为是哪个士兵的鬼魂来找他了……因为他们这些在乡下的土地里滚大的男孩，哪一个也走不出这种像交响乐团的鼓点一样优美的脚步声。

扎克斯想起传说中的吸血鬼伯爵之类的存在。他在心里暗暗祈祷今天来拜访自己的这位是个不会突然发狂，并且只对金发女郎的血才有兴趣的绅士。 

脚步声近到不能更近，扎克斯猜想那位先生已经走到他的屋门外了。

仰躺在床上的扎克斯小心地向着房门的方向侧过头。借着月光，一个侧身的人影映在房门的窗子上。

高挑的身材，即使本身就不矮的扎克斯发现他比自己还要高。长发披散在他脑后，扎克斯很难想象男人会留这么长的头发，但他不知怎么就是觉得门外的这个人（或者吸血鬼？）一定是个男人。高挺的鼻梁看上去像是古希腊的雕塑。最让扎克斯感到惊讶的是这样望着窗上的影子，他居然可以看到那人眨眼时扇动着的纤长的睫毛。

一位很美丽的先生？

就在扎克斯思索着男人是否可以用美丽这个词来形容的时候，屋外的人轻轻推开了加护病房的门。 


	2. Chapter 2

随着轻微的吱嘎声，房门慢慢地打开了，月光透过敞开的门缝更多地散落在房间的地板上。 

扎克斯顺着那人借着月光落在地上的影子抬起头，柔光在眼前人的背后，沿着他被银灰色的长袍包裹着的流线优美的周身，勾勒出银色的光晕。 

神啊，请原谅我的过错。扎克斯的脑海里无声地做着忏悔。因为我误把您从光明的天际派来的天使当成了被禁锢于黑暗中的吸血鬼。 

由于背对着光，那人的脸看不真切。可是正好被月光照到的扎克斯显然是可以被那个人看到的……但是扎克斯却被完美的无视了。 

那人没有向扎克斯走来，也没有跟他打招呼，只是径自走到墙脚边的橱柜里拿出了烛台。 

这个烛台大概好久都没有人用过了，至少从扎克斯住进这里来之后从没见过有人拿出来。烛台上的粉尘飘舞在月光银白色的光束里。 

那人从长袍的衣兜里拿出手帕轻轻擦拭掉烛台上的灰尘，然后拿出随身带着的火柴点燃了烛台上残留着的小半支蜡烛。 

屋内除了清冷的月色之外，多了另一个散发着暖意的新光源。 

火焰跳动着映照在那人脸上，形成忽明忽暗的光影。 

如果说用“美丽”来形容男人是个语法错误，那么用“美丽”来形容眼前的人就简直错的离谱。

因为在扎克斯所知的有限的单词范围内，哪个词用在他身上都显得那么苍白无力。也许更加具有浪漫情调的法国人会有好的词语来描绘他？

或者可能更具有艺术气息的意大利人可以找到好的措辞？又或者文明更加古典神妙的希腊人才拥有那种荣幸来赞美他的容颜？说不定他真的是上帝派来的天使，渺小的人类创造出来的笨拙的符号，根本没有资格传颂他的美。 

而现在，这个让本来还算能说会道的扎克斯完全失去了语言能力的人，正一言不发地向着扎克斯的方向走过来。 

扎克斯呼吸变得局促，心跳快得似乎有过速的风险。紧张不足以形容他现在的心情，因为扎克斯实在无法预想这位美得不可思议的却是完全陌生的先生要对自己做些什么。 

不知不觉间，那人已经走到了扎克斯的床边，将蜡烛放在床头柜上，挪动座椅坐在了扎克斯的旁边。 

“那……那个……”好不容易找回自己的声音的扎克斯开口，“我叫……” 

“扎克斯·菲尔，英军的一名少尉。”没等扎克斯说完，那人接过了他的话。声音低沉和缓，并不张扬，却透着男人独特的性感成熟的气息。 

“您……怎么知道我的名字？” 

那人嘴角勾起淡淡的笑意：“我认识你的老师安吉尔。” 

“诶？那么您是？”听到这句解释，扎克斯开始猜测面前的人的身份。认识安吉尔老师的人，难道是自己不认识的某个上级长官？从他颀长精瘦却不显得纤细无力的身材看来倒是有这个可能。不过总觉得这人身上自然散发出来的贵气不像是个武夫。政界要员？可又没有官场惯有的腐朽的世俗气。 

不知为何，看起来是比自己要年长的人，扎克斯却觉得对方由内而外散发出一种无可比拟的纯真的气场。与其说是成年的男子，倒不如说更像是不更事的少年。 

听到扎克斯询问他的身份，男人一直表情平静恬淡的脸上难得露出了困扰的表情。他下意识地咬了咬嘴唇，眉头微微皱起没有回答扎克斯的问话。 

是不方便透露身份吗？一向人际关系不错的扎克斯仿佛天生就有从表情观察他人心境的能力。扎克斯决定放弃这个问题，免得把气氛搞僵。 

“啊，我的意思是……能至少告诉我你的名字吗？我需要有个词来称呼你。”扎克斯说着，带上了他最有自信的阳光笑容。 

“……萨菲罗斯。”那人定定地看了扎克斯几秒，然后给出了他答案。 

“好，那么……萨菲罗斯，我可以叫你萨菲吗？你知道，这个名字……嗯，有点长？相应地，你也可以叫我扎克。” 

说出这话扎克斯就有点后悔，就算对方不是自己上头的长官也肯定是个比自己身份地方高很多的人，这样突然地要求用昵称显然有些欠妥，扎克斯心情忐忑地急忙加上了最后这句。 

没想到的是，萨菲罗斯竟然点点头接受了这个称呼。 

“嗯，”扎克斯的笑容更灿烂了，“萨菲，你是法国人吗？”至少夹杂着有些奇怪的小舌音的英语发音不会是英国人，扎克斯这样想着。 

“是。” 

萨菲罗斯很干脆地回答了这个问题，看来透露国籍并不像说出身份一样会对他造成什么困扰。 

扎克斯尝试坐起身子，萨菲罗斯很体贴地帮他把枕头立起来靠在扎克斯的背后。 

一阵尴尬的沉默降临在两人之间。看起来萨菲罗斯并不是个善于言辞的人，而即使是很富有社交技能的扎克斯，在面对一个第一次见面并且只知道名字的人时，也很难找到话题。

啊，不对！等一下…… 

扎克斯终于意识到了从刚刚开始就一直存在的这种奇怪的不和谐感是什么了。 

“那个，我说，萨菲？我们为什么不开灯呢。”扎克斯瞥了一眼床头柜上的烛台，融化的蜡油随着蜡烛越烧越短慢慢凝结在蜡烛根部。被烛光照亮的两人，在房间另一侧的墙壁上投出了巨大的黑影。 

“因为不想让他们发现我在这，电灯的光线太强了容易被注意到。” 

这是很合理的解释，扎克斯想。不过…… 

“萨菲，可能这样问有些冒昧……能告诉我你今天到这里来是要做什么吗？”

听到这个问题，萨菲罗斯的眼睛睁得更大了些，他看了扎克斯一眼，然后别过了头。

现在也许不是急着索要答案的好时机。扎克斯决定安静地等萨菲罗斯自愿开口。 

“扎克，”过了半晌萨菲罗斯转过头，看着扎克斯的眼神异常坚定，声音温柔却不容置疑，“我想看看你的伤。”


	3. Chapter 3

“啊？”扎克一下子有点反应不过来，一脸疑惑地看着面前的人，“萨菲，你刚刚说什么？” 

“你的脚上应该过一段时间就可以进行康复训练了，在那之前我想看看手术的恢复情况。”萨菲罗斯一边说一边伸手要拉起扎克斯盖在腿上的薄被。 

“等……等一下，萨菲。”扎克急忙按住被子阻止了萨菲罗斯的动作。 

萨菲罗斯转过头，用询问的眼神看着扎克斯。 

扎克斯被他亮晶晶的眼睛看得有点不好意思，抬手挠挠头：“那个……萨菲，我觉得这种检查还是让医生来做比较好一些？” 

萨菲罗斯愣了一下，点点头收回了抓在扎克斯的被子上的手。 

扎克斯看着再度微微低下了头安静地坐在自己床边的萨菲罗斯，总觉得对方的表情中有种让人感到呼吸不畅的落寞。 

看来是自己的举动伤到了他？不过即使这样，扎克斯还是觉得自己的决定是对的。 

开玩笑，这个人虽然长了一张让天使都要自惭形秽的脸，扎克斯还没有天真到以为他会有天使的神力可以帮他治好伤的。不要说不知道他是不是医生，就连这个人是什么来历都不知道。扎克斯可没有蠢到冒着自己脚伤恶化的风险去讨人欢心的地步。即使再乐观也不会拿自己的健康和以后的士兵生涯过不去不是？ 

但是一直这么沉默下去也不是办法。 

“萨菲，这么晚了，你不用回去休息吗？”再一次脱口而出了一句说出来就让人后悔的话，扎克斯恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。 

“你累了吗？” 

“诶？啊，有点。”自己问出的问题突然被甩了回来，扎克斯下意识地应答。但事实上，其实根本就没有吧，刚刚萨菲罗斯来之前不是还一直被失眠的无聊折磨着吗。 

“哦，那么你睡吧，我不打扰你。” 

在萨菲罗斯的眼神示意下，扎克斯挪动身子，萨菲罗斯把枕头帮他放平，看着扎克斯躺下来，然后站起了身。 

扎克斯以为转过身的萨菲罗斯是要离开了，可是没想到对方只是到房间对面的橱柜上随意拿了一本看来被翻动还算比较频繁，并没有落上很多灰尘的书，又转回来坐在了床边的椅子上，随意翻看了起来。 

有这么个人坐在身边，即使安静得连呼吸声都情不可闻，扎克斯还是觉得萨菲罗斯的存在感异常强烈，让自己完全无法涌起睡意。 

但是说出了那样的话，为了给自己保留点面子，扎克斯只好闭着眼睛，硬着头皮装睡。 

清脆的翻动书页的声音，仿佛是在耳畔近在咫尺的距离响起的一般，显得异常清晰。 

每次翻动的时间间隔很短，看来萨菲罗斯读书的速度很快。 

这样故意装出来的屏息凝神实在是太憋闷又太无聊了！ 

等等……刚刚还在为只有自己一个人而感到寂寞，而现在有个大活人在自己身边坐着，为什么还要继续寂寞呢？这样做的自己简直就是傻瓜！ 

扎克斯睁开眼睛坐起身。萨菲罗斯从书本中抬起头，带着笑意的眼睛向扎克斯的方向看过来。 

“不睡了？” 

“根本就睡不着嘛！”扎克斯看着那人一脸明显什么事都一清二楚的表情，没好气地开口。 

“哼~”轻笑声从萨菲罗斯漂亮的嘴角溢出来，“装睡这种事，小孩子可能比你还要在行些。” 

“那你干嘛还这么配合啊？” 

“只是觉得看你能撑到什么时候，也是一件挺不错的消遣。” 

“哎……”扎克斯无语。原来世界上还真有无聊到这种程度的人吗？ 

“呐，我说萨菲，你还看医学书啊。”扎克斯看着萨菲罗斯手上捧着的那本关于人体骨骼的书问到。 

“反正现在也没事，拿来翻翻而已。” 

“能看懂？”扎克斯凑近看着书页上的字，虽然是英语，可一句话中有一半的单词都不认识。 

“还好。”萨菲罗斯与扎克斯对视了几秒，又把眼光放回书页上，“要我念给你听吗？” 

“算啦，反正我也听不懂。”其实还有个原因，扎克斯才不想做那种像妈妈给讲故事哄睡觉的事情呢。 

“哦。” 

“萨菲，你……不会真是医生吧。”不然怎么会读得懂带这么多专业术语的东西啊。 

“不是。” 

意外地得到了否定的答案。 

“那……”扎克斯还想再问，却被萨菲罗斯岔开了话题。 

“既然你也睡不着，那不如我们聊聊天？”萨菲罗斯合上书放在床头柜上。 

“好啊。”果然是只要触及萨菲罗斯身份的话题都一概谢绝碰触吗？不过本来以为是个从来不会主动开口的人，现在却突然要跟自己聊天，扎克斯多少有些意外。 

“……那么……我们聊什么？”提出聊天的建议的人在得到扎克斯赞成的答案之后却没了声音。过了半晌再次受不住沉默的扎克斯开口。 

“跟我说说你的家乡吧，扎克。” 

“我的家乡？”扎克斯挠挠头，不好意思地笑笑，“就是很普通的英国乡下小村庄啦。” 

“普通的英国乡下小村庄……”萨菲罗斯像是自言自语地重复着扎克斯的话。 

“是啊……” 

“那是……什么样子？” 

“诶？”居然还要问下去啊……不过也对呢，扎克斯想，萨菲罗斯这样的人看起来就是在城市长大的人啦，不知道也是正常的吧。 

“我家那里啊，主要是牧场啦……” 

扎克斯一边回想着家乡的景象，一边组织语言给萨菲罗斯讲述。 

明明离开家才一年多的时间，为什么会觉得那些都是记忆深处非常久远的模糊画面呢。 

碧蓝的天空，大团大团的云朵，连绵不断仿佛延伸到天际的青草，像天上的云彩一样成群结队的羊群。 

想想那时候每天放羊还真是累啊，跟现在打仗比起来也不轻松啊。只是不用担心什么时候自己的命会被上帝收回去；也不用经常勾画家人的摸样，免得分别太久哪天会忘记。 

“说起来啊，有一次我感冒了发了高烧，也像这样躺在床上。妹妹替我出去放羊，结果晚上回来的时候才发现少了一头。当时还外面还下着大雨，她就那么跑出去了。大概是路上跌了跤，回来的时候，胳膊上和腿上全是泥还混着血丝，头发也被淋湿了一缕一缕地黏在一起。当时屋子里没有灯，闪电的光突然照进来我还以为是鬼。”说到这里，扎克斯停了下来。 

“后来呢？”萨菲罗斯极其认真地看着扎克斯问到。 

“咳咳，”扎克斯假装咳嗽了两声，“后来我感冒好了，她却病了。不过那只羊还是找回来了。事后我问她为什么那么急着去找，她说因为如果真的丢了，被打的一定是哥哥不会是她……” 

扎克斯听到自己的声音里带上了哽咽，他赶紧收住话题，低下头，把那些不该有的脆弱声音用力咽回肚子里。 

“扎克……”一只骨节分明的白皙的手握着一块手帕，递到扎克面前。 

扎克斯伸手接过，有些不好意思，感到自己的脸微微发热。 

“扎克，”萨菲罗斯低沉又温和，仿佛有治愈人心的魔力，“你想她吗？” 

“有时候……”扎克斯吸吸鼻子，“其实不常想起的。” 

这话不假，他平时那么多任务，真的很少有机会这么多愁善感。再说平时也不会有像萨菲罗斯这么好的倾诉对象，总不能拿这些有些弱气的话跟自己的手下说，而他的老师安吉尔虽然是个值得信赖的像长辈一样可靠的人，却也不能达到这种程度的亲近。 

而萨菲罗斯，虽然是第一次见面的人，却能让扎克斯感到像是在家里一样那种安心温暖的感觉，让扎克斯不自觉地就想对他敞开心扉。 

这可不是好现象啊，扎克斯半开玩笑地对自己说，如果这家伙是个专门以诱惑人心的方式骗取情报的间谍可就麻烦了啊。 

“……你想见她吗？” 

“想啊，”扎克斯把手帕递还给萨菲罗斯，然后双手交叉枕在脑后，“不过再想也要等战争结束啊。” 

“嗯。”萨菲罗斯点点头，将手帕叠起来放进了兜里。 

烛台上的那半根蜡烛此时已经就快燃尽了，只剩下底下的最后一小层蜡勉强支撑着烛火的生命。 

萨菲罗斯俯下身吹熄了烛火，房间里失去了那温暖的橘黄色光芒。 

清冷的月光因为月亮的移动已经只能斜斜地照到房间的一角。扎克斯从窗子望出去，透过走廊另一侧的大窗，可以看到东方的天空微微泛白。 

“萨菲。”扎克斯看着银发的男人站起身，下意识地唤道。 

“如果可以的话，尽量休息一会吧。什么都不想会比较容易睡着。”萨菲罗斯替扎克斯掖好被角，然后把书和烛台各归原位。 

扎克斯看着那个银色的背影向门口走去。他忽然有种这个人的存在只是自己的幻觉，而现在幻觉就要消失了的恐惧感。他想询问萨菲罗斯还会不会再来，却没有勇气也拉不下面子开口。 

就在那个背影即将消失在门口的时候，扎克斯听见萨菲罗斯轻柔的声音：“你想要我带什么东西吗？” 

扎克斯感到自己的世界被这个声音在一瞬间点亮了。他问我要什么，说明他还会再来？ 

扎克斯觉得自己的面部神经现在一定不受大脑控制了，脸上绽放出灿烂的笑容。 

“我想吃水果！”扎克斯听到自己带着笑意的轻快声音如是说。 

“好。”


	4. Chapter 4

扎克斯今天心情很好。原因嘛，当然不言自明。 

一整天都带着大大的笑容，弄得那个长得不算漂亮还一直冷着脸的护士小姐来查房时，都被扎克斯阳光般的笑容晃得红了脸。 

扎克斯自从住进这家医院，就从没有这么期待过夜晚的到来。 

白天虽然也很无聊，却不像夜晚的黑暗那样容易让人胡思乱想。所以在遇见萨菲罗斯之前，与其在夜里无端想些有的没的，扎克斯更喜欢白天安逸地躺在床上盯着天花板放空。 

不过现在不同了，扎克斯有了期盼的对象。 

护士小姐最后一次查房离开的时候，扎克斯对着她挥了挥手还道了声晚安。女孩用像看神经病一样的眼神看着扎克斯，不过后者的心思完全不在这。 

天晓得如果女孩以为扎克斯是在对自己示好，而最终事实证明完全不是那么回事的时候，该有多伤心呢？但是显然这并不是扎克斯现在的考虑范围，他在等的是那个高大的银发男人。 

这次萨菲罗斯来得更早了一些，教堂钟楼十二点的钟声刚刚敲响没过多久，扎克斯就听到了那熟悉的优雅的脚步声。 

男人进了病房，手里提着一小袋水果，还带了一根新的整根的蜡烛。 

“晚上好啊，萨菲。”看到萨菲罗斯如约来了，扎克斯的内心其实比他此时的语气表现出来的更加愉快。但是为了表现得不像个得到糖果的小鬼，扎克斯尽量用最普通的语气跟萨菲罗斯打着招呼。 

“嗯。”淡淡地应了一声，萨菲罗斯关上房门走过来点起蜡烛。 

这样的反应在别人看来足以给萨菲罗斯贴上“性情冷漠”的标签了吧，然而昨晚尝试过他的温柔的扎克斯才不会这么想。他大概只是不知道如何表达，而且如果真的热情地回应了的话，扎克斯反而会觉得这人肯定是别人假扮的，不是真的萨菲罗斯了。 

像前一晚一样，萨菲罗斯坐在扎克斯床边。 

“今天气色不错。”首先开口的是萨菲罗斯。 

“啊，是啊，因为心情很好嘛。”扎克斯笑着回应。 

“换了更漂亮的女护士？” 

“才不是呢，我是那种肤浅的男人吗？”扎克斯反驳，“不过没想到你也会说调侃的话呢。” 

“你以为呢？”萨菲罗斯看了扎克斯一眼，“我好歹也活了二十几年了，正常人的生活方式还是知道的。” 

嗯？总感觉这话听着有哪里不对啊……可是暂时扎克斯也理不出头绪询问。 

“伤怎么样？” 

“今天医生过来看说恢复的不错，再过几天就可以做康复训练了。”扎克斯伸了个懒腰，“呼~~真想快点好啊。” 

“想赶紧出院？”萨菲罗斯温柔地笑着看着扎克斯。 

“是啊，谁想每天闷在这里百无聊赖，呼吸消毒水味的空气啊。” 

“而且也没有漂亮女孩？” 

“够了萨菲！我到底是怎么给你留下好色的印象的啊？！” 

“没有，只是觉得你这个年纪的男孩都差不多有这方面的冲动而已。” 

“别说话语气像个老头子一样啊！还有什么叫我这个年纪的男孩……难道你很老吗？” 

“总之比你这个小鬼大多了。” 

“小鬼才会在生病的时候想吃东西吧。”萨菲罗斯一边说一边解开了床头柜上放水果的袋子。 

“是你问我想要什么的吧？” 

“这倒没错，不过我以为你会回答某种书籍，没想到开口就是要吃的。” 

原来在这里被萨菲罗斯摆了一道，扎克斯没好气地开口：“那是因为医院的东西太难吃了。再说，你要是确定要继续叫我小鬼，就别怪我喊你老头子！” 

“呵，可以啊。”无所谓地笑笑，萨菲罗斯开始削起了苹果。 

扎克斯看着萨菲罗斯微微颔首的侧颜，纤长的睫毛被烛光投下了暗影，遮住了他那如碧绿的湖水般的眼眸。银白色的发丝披散在背上，有几缕不听话地从肩膀上划过，在他另一侧的脸颊边散开。修长骨感的手指握着苹果移动着水果刀，果皮在他手中一丝不断地被削下来，最终垂在地上。 

“嘛算了，这个称呼还是更适合安吉尔。”对着这样的一张脸扎克斯可喊不出“老头子”这样的词。 

“看来你跟安吉尔很亲近。”肯定而非疑问的语气。萨菲罗斯说出这句话时手上的动作没停，仍旧低着头看着手中的苹果。 

“嗯，是啊。虽然爱说教了点，但绝对是个好人。你跟安吉尔是朋友？” 

“……”萨菲罗斯抬起头看了扎克斯一眼，又低下了头，“是最好的朋友。” 

“哦。”为什么从萨菲罗斯的眼神里看到了一丝落寞？可是萨菲罗斯这样的人如果不是自己想说的话题是肯定没法强迫他开口的吧。这点即使只见了一次面也能看出。 

“萨菲，你苹果削的很好嘛，我每次都没办法让果皮一直连着呢。”扎克斯接过萨菲罗斯递过来的苹果时说。从外表看还以为他会是那种什么家务都不会的大家少爷，没想到竟然对这个这么在行。 

“嗯，小的时候学过。” 

哈？还有专门学削平果的？不过这话没问出来。因为扎克斯已经迫不及待地让自己的嘴巴被果肉填满了。 

“唔……泥则个苹果债哪买的？”扎克斯嘴里塞得满满的，说话的声音都变得模模糊糊。 

“噗……” 

“嗯？你笑什么啊？”扎克斯赶紧咽下嘴里的苹果，说起来虽然认识的时间不长，可总觉得这个男人能这样的出声笑的可能性很小的样子呢。 

“没有，只是觉得你吃东西的样子好像松鼠。”萨菲罗斯的声音里带着掩不住的笑意。 

“嗯？你见过松鼠啊？” 

“小时候养过一只。” 

又是小时候啊……扎克斯觉得萨菲罗斯一定有个不平凡的小时候…… 

“松鼠啊，倒是没人说过我像……不过安吉尔那个老家伙总喜欢叫我‘小狗’什么的。”说完这句，扎克斯狠狠地啃了一口苹果。 

“嗯，这个听安吉尔说过。”萨菲罗斯用手帕擦掉了刀面上的汁水，合上了水果刀。 

“这老家伙又到处说我坏话！” 

“事实上是他一直在夸你。” 

“……”扎克斯自己都觉得难得地脸红了，“所以……你就到这来了想见见这只小狗？” 

“不完全是。” 

“诶？还有别的原因？”一边聊天，吃东西的速度也有点都没有变慢。扎克斯把果核随手扔进了墙边的垃圾桶。 

“准度不错。” 

嗯，好吧，话题又被萨菲罗斯岔开了。扎克斯发现只要是他自己不想谈的内容，这个男人总是会保持沉默或者迅速找到其他话题。心里默默叹了口气，扎克斯接下了这个新话题。 

“那是，安吉尔没有告诉过你我的枪法很好吗？瞄准什么的我可是很在行的。”扎克斯自满地拍拍胸脯。 

“呵，我倒是想见识一下。” 

“诶？” 

“等你出院了我们靶场上见怎么样，扎克斯·菲尔少尉？” 

“真的？” 

“怎么？看不起我吗？”萨菲罗斯好笑地看着一瞬间瞪大眼睛一脸难以置信的表情的扎克斯。 

“不是，怎么会！……有点惊讶你会请我而已。” 

“反正有时候我和安吉尔会去，多你一个也不算多。” 

“什么啊，原来不是特意请我。”扎克斯转过头看着床头柜上的水果袋子，“萨菲……我说，不是我贪心啊……怎么只有这么点儿啊？” 

“这些你一晚上也未必能吃完吧。你想让明天来查房和做检查的医生护士看到无端多出来的水果？还是说，你已经蠢到把我到这来的事情说出去了？” 

“怎么可能！”扎克斯从袋子里拿出个橘子剥起来。 

“你不吃吗？”扎克斯掰下一瓣橘子递到萨菲罗斯面前，萨菲罗斯摆摆手。扎克斯收回手把橘子扔进了自己嘴里。 

“萨菲，你每晚都到这来，不睡觉不会困吗？” 

“我一向觉很少。”萨菲罗斯无所谓地摇摇头。 

“真是搞不懂你。” 

扎克斯吃着水果，两人随意地聊着天，倒也不觉得无聊。时间就这么飞快地过去了。 

临走时萨菲罗斯留了本书给扎克斯。英文翻译版的《The Art of War》，听萨菲罗斯介绍是中国古代的军事家写的军事方面的经典巨著。 

还真是符合萨菲罗斯给人的一丝不苟严谨认真的印象呢，给军人就要送军事书籍吗？萨菲罗斯走后，扎克斯摸着封面上烫金的字体，轻轻笑了。 

有水果吃固然是件好事，更何况是几乎从离开英国就没有再吃过的这么优质的水果。不过……一夜之间吃太多还是有些欠妥啊…… 

第二天早上，又一次打了个响亮的嗝之后，扎克斯抱歉地对着一脸诧异的护士小姐笑笑：“那个……今天中午……我能喝粥吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

暴饮暴食的恶果着实不小，好在扎克斯的胃在这几年的军旅生活中已经锻炼成铁胃了，所以只是撑得慌，没有闹胃疼什么的。 

扎克斯的伤口恢复的不错，已经可以部分拆线了，再等不到一周的时间就可以全部拆线，然后就能进行康复训练。 

距离离开这个破地方的日子不远了呢，扎克斯高兴地想。 

不过就目前他还不知道萨菲罗斯的身份的情况下，想跟他见面只能被动地等着他来找自己，不知道出院以后还能不能像现在这么顺利地见到他。 

但是转念一想，萨菲罗斯说过等扎克斯出院带他去靶场比枪法的事情，那就是说出院之后还是能见到他？ 

放心下来的扎克斯乖乖地躺在床上等着萨菲罗斯今晚到来。 

拆过线从新换了药，伤口再次受了刺激还是有些疼。扎克斯决定想点什么办法转移注意力。无意间撇到被自己压在枕头底下露出一角的那本昨天萨菲罗斯留给他的书，扎克斯把它抽出来捧在手上打开了扉页。 

第一页印着淡淡花纹的白纸上，用法语写着一行字。以扎克斯来到法国接受紧急培训学会的那点应急用的法语水平，一下子理解这句话的意思有点难度。 

“好像是句诗？”扎克斯自言自语。 

认真看了好几遍，终于能大概理解它的意思，大概是“即使没有约定的明天，也必将回到你所在的地方”。旁边还有一行署名写着杰内西斯。 

嗯？原来这本书不是萨菲罗斯自己的吗？ 

杰内西斯……杰内西斯？这个名字总觉得在哪儿听过啊……扎克斯在脑海中努力寻找这个名字的痕迹，却怎么也想不起来，扎克斯决定放弃了。 

扎克斯翻开第一章，就被内容弄懵了。说起来自己这种没读过几天书的人到底是怎么想的要用这么深奥的东西打发时间？不是医生还能看医学书来排遣无聊的人恐怕也就只有萨菲罗斯了吧。 

好无聊啊，不知道萨菲罗斯今晚什么时候能来。 

满心期待着晚上的见面的扎克斯的愿望最终却落空了。 

从夜里十二点的钟声敲响后的兴奋，到一点的钟声敲响了却还没等到那个人的焦急失落，再到最后终于抵挡不住睡意意识渐渐模糊，那个银发的男人始终没有来。 

此后接连几天，萨菲罗斯都没有再来。扎克斯不禁开始怀疑那两晚的记忆都不过是自己的幻觉。 

可是萨菲罗斯留给自己的书还在，可以证明并不是自己太无聊而臆想出来的人。那么就是他最近几天发生了什么事情不能来吗？ 

就这样在胡乱的猜测之中，扎克斯伤口的拆线全部完成了。在医生的指导下第一次康复训练的当天下午，有人来看望扎克斯了。 

安吉尔的到来虽有些意外，却也是在情理之中。 

这位将军级别的老师还能在百忙之中抽空来看自己，扎克斯还是很高兴的，如果忽略掉安吉尔那些没完没了像老妈子一样的说教的话，扎克斯可能会更高兴。 

身份将军的男人显然自己的私人时间并不多，跟扎克斯交代了一些军队里的情况，又语重心长地叮嘱扎克斯要好好训练之后，安吉尔就准备离开。 

扎克斯本想问问他老师关于他的朋友萨菲罗斯的近况，转念想到萨菲罗斯并不想让别人知道他来过这里的事情，犹豫了再三最终又作罢了。 

不管怎么说，都是萨菲罗斯先来找上自己的，他有空的时候就还会再来的吧。现在自己所能做的就只有等待了。 

康复训练很顺利的进行着，或者可以说是扎克斯想要出院的急切心情强迫这个训练很顺利的进行着。 

所以训练强度太大的必然结果就是扎克斯每晚都累得沾到枕头就睡着。这倒有个好处——他不用再每晚纠结萨菲罗斯会不会来的事情了。 

这天夜里，因为食物提供的能量供应不是训练所需的消耗，扎克斯被饿醒了。 

他躺在黑暗里，忍受着胃里的翻腾，盼着早晨赶紧到来，他觉得自己一定可以吃下十片抹了黄油的土司。 

扎克斯翻了个身，有温热的气息吹拂在自己的脸上。吓了一跳，扎克斯瞬间清醒了。 

睁开眼睛，借着窗子透进来的微弱的光亮，有人趴在他枕边的床上静静地睡着。 

萨菲罗斯。 

即使看不到脸，那头在夜里也能反光的银亮的长发，也能毫无疑问地显示这人的身份。 

这些天未见，扎克斯虽然很想跟萨菲罗斯说说话，可看着他的睡颜，实在不忍心叫他起来。 

毫无防备的表情，仿佛极安心地沉浸在黑甜的梦境中。长长的睫毛轻轻遮盖在眼睑上，嘴角勾起小小的弧度，像是在梦中露出了笑容，薄薄的嘴唇中间微微开启，随着睡梦中绵长的呼吸不时吐出温热的气息。 

想更近距离地看看萨菲罗斯睡着时的模样，扎克斯的头越凑越近，最终鬼使神差般地将自己的嘴唇印上了那张微微张开的薄唇。 

如果冻一般柔滑的触感，似有若无的清香在唇上晕开。扎克斯欲罢不能又小心翼翼地伸出舌头舔弄着那两片淡粉色的唇。幻觉一般的丝丝甜意于舌尖轻触时在味蕾上化开，很难想象这是平时总是只有简短的语言说出冷冷淡淡的话的那个男人的唇…… 

等等…… 

沉浸在感官的美妙享受中的扎克斯忽然意识到什么似的睁开眼睛。 

天啊！扎克斯一下子坐起来，我……我刚刚是……在吻萨菲罗斯？ 

就算他长得确实很美，可无论如何也不是柔弱型的啊，再怎么样也是个不折不扣的男人，而且身材和气势无论哪一点都让人感到无可忽视的强大气场。难道我喜欢男人？扎克斯拼命摇摇头，这种事怎么可能有，如果换成萨菲罗斯以外的人自己绝对不会做这种事啊…… 

而且现在更重要的是，萨菲罗斯他会有什么样的反应啊。 

扎克斯低下头仔细地看着萨菲罗斯的脸。银发的男人的双眼依旧闭着，一副熟睡的样子。 

看来刚才发生的事他完全不知道吧。这样想着，扎克斯刚要松一口气的时候，萨菲罗斯的声音突然响起： 

“扎克斯·菲尔，你打算这样盯着我看到什么时候？”


	6. Chapter 6

“啊！那……那个……萨菲……”没想到萨菲罗斯竟然醒着的扎克斯不知所措地支支吾吾起来。 

没说什么，萨菲罗斯起身，依旧像前几晚一样点了蜡烛，坐在扎克斯旁边。 

“那个……”扎克斯犹豫要怎么开口解释，尤其是在他自己都没有搞明白为什么会发生这样的事的情况下。 

“脚伤怎么样了？”没想到萨菲罗斯完全没有要追究刚刚的事情的意思，就好像那个意外的吻从来都没有发生过。 

“啊……哦，好……好多了。”既然暂时不知道该怎么应对，那就顺着萨菲罗斯的话题避免提及那件事吧。虽然逃避不是扎克斯的性格，但在现在这么仓促的情况下，也没有其他的应对办法。 

“最近在做康复训练？”萨菲罗斯把椅子向床尾的方向稍微挪了挪，“一定做了过量的练习吧，肌肉会疼吗？” 

萨菲罗斯两手放在扎克斯的大腿上开始按摩，僵硬酸疼的肌肉顿时得到缓解，充满舒畅感。 

“萨……萨菲，不用这么做的。” 

“信不过我？” 

“不是！” 

扎克斯像是下定决心一般狠狠闭了下眼睛，探过身子拉住萨菲罗斯的手。 

“萨菲，我们有必要谈谈。” 

“嗯？”萨菲罗斯一脸诧异地抬起头看着扎克斯。 

“……”看到这个表情扎克斯的心头忽然涌上莫名的气愤，“萨菲罗斯，别跟我说你刚刚才醒过来。其实从……从我醒来的时候你就一直醒着吧。” 

“……是。”几不可闻的回应，隔了几秒才从萨菲罗斯的口中溢出。 

萨菲罗斯试着把手从扎克斯的手心里抽走，却被黑发的青年握的更紧。 

“那刚刚发生的事，为什么什么都不问，为什么要岔开话题，为什么避而不谈？！” 

“如果我问了，你知道怎么回答吗，扎克？” 

淡然的一句话，如早春刚融化的雪水一样清冷的声音，几乎浇熄了刚才还气势汹汹地追问的青年所有的气焰。 

“我……” 

“所以，想不清楚的事情就不要说，免得说的人和听的人都尴尬。” 

“想不清楚的事情就不要说……”扎克斯像自言自语般重复着萨菲罗斯的话，“难道不应该是想不清楚的事情就要努力想明白然后说出来吗？萨菲，我没想到你是这样喜欢逃避的人！” 

“喜欢逃避的人？”萨菲罗斯看着扎克斯的眼睛里像是蒙上了一层水雾，“扎克斯·菲尔，你才见过我三面而已，你怎么知道我是什么样的人！” 

“只见过一面就可以喜欢上一个人了，更何况我们还见了三次！”扎克斯的声音变得自己都无法想象的大声，“我喜欢你，萨菲罗斯！” 

“……！” 

面对萨菲罗斯震惊的表情，扎克斯反而释然了。原来几分钟之前还在困扰他，问题的答案竟然这么简单。 

“哼。”萨菲罗斯用力从扎克斯的掌心抽出自己的手，“扎克斯，我没想到这件事对你有这么大的影响。” 

“什么？”扎克斯一时不能理解萨菲罗斯话的意思。 

“刚才的事情，我只当是意外。”没有被扎克斯的问话打断，萨菲罗斯继续说着，“如果你作为男子汉的责任心让你觉得自己需要负起责任，那么作为另一方当事人，我现在明确的告诉你，我不需要你负责，你也不必把这件事记在心上。” 

“什……萨菲，你在说什么啊？” 

“扎克斯，我不是女人，就算做了更严重的事也是不需要你有负罪感的，更何况只是个吻。” 

“我才没有把你当女人！我这么做只是因为你是你，萨菲！”黑发青年再次被萨菲罗斯不冷不热的态度激起了怒火。 

“好吧，其实这种事情我从小就经历得多了，只是最近几年不太发生了而已。”萨菲罗斯无所谓地笑笑，“像你这样信誓旦旦的人也有过，可后来还不是……呵，呵呵……” 

随着萨菲罗斯无奈的苦笑，屋子里的空气陷入了沉静。 

扎克斯用力握紧拳头再松开，扳过萨菲罗斯的肩膀。银发男人紧闭双眼像是忍耐着什么。 

一阵心痛窜过扎克斯的心脏。 

“萨菲罗斯，请看着我好吗？至少听我把话说完可以吗？” 

银发男人睁开眼，看到黑发青年蓝色的眼睛里闪动着焦虑和温柔混杂的光芒。 

“萨菲，我承认我们只见过三次面，我也不完全了解你究竟是怎样的人，但是我深信我喜欢上了现在我面前的这个切切实实的你。我从来都没有把你当成女人的意思，我知道你长得很美，可是我坚信你是个很强的男人，跟安吉尔老师相比也不会逊色。你的过去发生过什么，我愿意去了解，也可以帮你去改变，所以，请相信我，萨菲。” 

…… 

一阵窒息般的沉默，扎克斯觉得在等待萨菲罗斯给出答案的时间里，他的心脏正在慢慢地停止跳动。 

…… 

“扎克，你有去演莎士比亚的戏剧男主角的潜力。” 

“我没有在开玩笑！” 

“我知道，我可不信来自英国乡村放羊的小子有能骗过在剧院里看戏的贵族的演技。”萨菲罗斯拉过扎克斯按在自己肩膀上的手，“而且就算你是在骗我，扎克，我得是想见识一下，这份骗术能撑到多久。” 

将扎克斯的手贴近自己的脸颊边，萨菲罗斯轻轻将薄唇印上了扎克斯的掌心。 


	7. Chapter 7

意外地得到了萨菲罗斯肯定的答案，扎克斯眼睛都亮了起来。他反握住萨菲罗斯的手，另一只手臂环到萨菲罗斯的背后，顺势将他的身子拉向自己的方向。

萨菲罗斯粉色的薄唇就在面前几厘米的地方，扎克斯试探性地再次将自己的唇凑了上去。

如之前一样滑嫩的触感，大概是被夜晚微寒的空气感染的也有些微凉。扎克斯伸出舌头舔弄着萨菲罗斯双唇之间微启的狭小缝隙，使得那双唇打开得更多。

扎克斯得寸进尺地将舌尖触上了萨菲罗斯的牙齿，在舌尖上加了些力道，更加用力地舔舐着。两排原本紧闭着的贝齿最终也耐不住扎克斯的攻势放松开来。扎克斯灵巧的舌头趁机侵入了萨菲罗斯温热的口腔。

舌尖擦过萨菲罗斯口腔内壁的每一处角落，在口腔上壁流连徘徊。扎克斯感觉到手臂环绕着的身子一瞬间轻微的颤抖。原来人们通常都很有感觉的地方也是这个看起来冷冷的银发男人的敏感点吗？扎克斯在心里默默记下了这点。

舌头勾住萨菲罗斯的舌头的时候，扎克斯感觉到他明显的瑟缩了一下，像是带了几分犹豫，萨菲罗斯最终还是回应了扎克斯的邀请，与他的舌头缠绕在一起。

扎克斯抬起眼睛偷眼想看看萨菲罗斯此时的表情，银发男人颇有些不知所措地紧闭着双眼，一副交给扎克斯来主导一切的样子。看来这个男人如自己想象中一样有着不符合年龄的单纯和生涩，然而从怀中的身体时不时细微的颤动和刻意压抑在喉咙里几不可闻的呻吟，扎克斯知道自己一定正在带给萨菲罗斯他前所未知的快乐。扎克斯不无得意地无声地笑了。

对于萨菲罗斯这样的在这方面有些缺乏经验的人来说，作为第一次的深吻这个吻持续的时间显然太长了，让他有些喘不过气来，而且口中的唾液也有要随着扎克斯向外挑弄他舌头的动作而溢出嘴角。萨菲罗斯觉得自己需要换口气……

“……咳，咳咳……”扎克斯松开了与萨菲罗斯缠绵的嘴唇，因为他从没想过萨菲罗斯会在接吻的时候要用嘴巴呼吸而把气全部喷到了自己的嘴里。

“唔……”看着突然咳嗽起来的扎克斯，萨菲罗斯有些不知所措，“扎克，你……没事吧？”

“咳，萨菲，接吻的时候不要用嘴巴换气啊，这样太……太突然了。”扎克斯笑着对比自己年长却比自己生涩许多的人解释。

“啊……嗯。”萨菲罗斯恍然大悟地点点头。

“那……要不要继续？”扎克斯一边询问着一边再次拥住了萨菲罗斯的身体。

第二次的深吻显然比第一次顺利得多也享受得多。毫无疑问萨菲罗斯是个悟性很高好学生，舌尖在扎克斯的嘴里画圈的小动作几乎让扎克斯欲罢不能。不过黑发青年还是决定要夺回自己的主动权。

扎克斯将吻从萨菲罗斯的嘴角移动到他略显瘦削的脸颊，嘴唇轻触那白皙嫩滑的肌肤。轻吻一路向下，舌尖在萨菲罗斯突起的喉结上打着转，晶亮的唾液残留在萨菲罗斯白得近乎透明的肌肤上，在烛光的映照下反射着光泽。

“萨菲，”扎克斯将自己与怀中的男人拉开一点距离，看着他的眼睛，“可以吗？”

“……嗯。”

得到允许，扎克斯讲萨菲罗斯拉到床上坐在自己的身边，解开了他上衣的扣子。

如想象中一般完美的身材。紧致又不会过于夸张的肌肉浮在嫩白的肌肤上面，有些不合常理的搭配却显出意外让人内心悸动的美感，简直不像是人类可以达到的程度，更像是用白色的大理石精雕细琢出来的艺术品。

扎克斯俯身在萨菲罗斯的胸前，带着爱意的唇舌像是膜拜一样从他精巧的锁骨一路向下延伸到胸前粉嫩的突起。舌尖轻轻点弄这小巧的乳尖，银发男人的身体敏感地颤抖。

“扎克……”萨菲罗斯低沉磁性的嗓音带着几分隐忍和几分不安。

“萨菲，躺下来好吗？”扎克斯抬起头，对上萨菲罗斯迷茫的表情。

“可是你的脚……”

“没关系，我会注意的。”

扎克斯挪开一点位置，让萨菲罗斯躺在床中央。男人银色的发丝散落开来，像是流泻的细小溪流在白色的床单上蜿蜒。

扎克斯俯身在萨菲罗斯上方，双唇挑起散落在他胸前的一缕银发，发丝上有淡淡的柠檬味洗发液的清香。

双手将男人的敞开更多，抚上了他肌肉紧实的胸膛。

经常握剑而长出茧子的手掌在萨菲罗斯嫩滑的皮肤上流连，两种不同质地的皮肤摩擦在一起生出一种无可名状的美妙触感。扎克斯的手在萨菲罗斯右胸前的突起上打着转，细小的红樱在掌心一圈圈旋转中慢慢变硬。唇间仍然衔着那缕发丝，扎克斯将唇凑上了萨菲罗斯另一侧的胸口，灵巧的舌尖盘旋着将发丝缠绕在乳尖的周围。扎克斯听到身下的男人的呼吸声变得粗重，紧贴着自己的皮肤的温度也更加炙热。

扎克斯抬起头，舌头下意思地舔舔嘴角，看到男人仍然是那副不知所措的表情看着自己，白皙的脸颊也带上了淡淡的红晕。

“萨菲，”扎克斯笑着开口，“你好美。”

“笨蛋！”萨菲罗斯伸出手将扎克斯的头按了下去。

这个年长的男人意外的容易害羞呢。这样想着，扎克斯的嘴角不可遏制的上扬。

继续着爱抚身下男人的动作，扎克斯将头向下退到了萨菲罗斯的小腹。退下萨菲罗斯的长裤，牙齿轻轻捻起男人淡色的耻毛，再一点点向下袭上了身下人欲望的中心。

仿佛遭到了最致命的的一击，银发男人浑身痉挛起来，拼命压制住的喘息也不受控制地溢出嘴角。仿佛得到了这个声音的鼓励一般，扎克斯大胆地将萨菲罗斯的欲望含进了自己的口腔。

与男人的肌肤相比颜色更加粉嫩的男性象征在扎克斯的吞吐和舔弄下，在扎克斯的嘴中慢慢胀大，而它的主人也深深沉浸在扎克斯给予的感官享受当中。

并非刻意夸张的呻吟，只是无法克制的喘息，却带着男人特有的性感的魅惑。

“嗯……嗯……扎克……唔……”被快感击溃了理智，萨菲罗斯无意识地唤着扎克斯的名字。被渗出的汗水沾湿了的银色发丝，散乱在皮肤上，泛着淡淡的光。

“萨菲……”对于扎克斯来说眼前的美景和男人美妙的喘息，就是最好的催情药剂，他觉得自己也快热的受不了了，“萨菲……帮我脱掉衣服好吗？”

“……唔……嗯……”听到扎克斯的要求，萨菲罗斯在扎克斯自己的配合下，帮他脱掉了上衣。

黑发青年虽然年纪不大，但锻炼的结果依然显著。与萨菲罗斯相比，扎克斯的肤色稍黑，呈现出小麦般柔和的色彩。排列整齐的八块腹肌镶嵌在细瘦却不纤弱的腰身，手臂上紧实肌肉显得充满了力量。

“身材不错。”萨菲罗斯由衷地开口。

“你也是哦~”扎克斯故意挑起了这句话的尾音，然后再次低下头继续刚才的动作。

随着扎克斯嘴上的动作越来越快，吞吐的也越来越深入，萨菲罗斯身体颤抖的更加厉害了，他下意识地抓住了扎克斯后脑有些凌乱的黑发，并不时将青年的头向自己想要的方向移动。

感受到萨菲罗斯急切的动作，扎克斯配合地更加激烈地运动起来，欲望的顶端几乎伸进了他的的喉咙口。

“扎克……唔……嗯……放……放开……”萨菲罗斯的声音中带着明显的忍耐的痛苦。

“没关系，萨菲，在我嘴里也可以哦。”话音未落，银发男人欲望的顶端就喷洒出了浊白的爱液。有些滴落在下腹的淡色丛林中，有些喷洒在白色的床单上，但更多地都溅在了扎克斯的脸上。

“对……对不起……”萨菲罗斯急忙地道歉，还没有完全从高潮的冲击中回过神来的他，比起平时那个淡定自若的男人，倒更像是个做错事的孩子。

他四处翻找着，从凌乱地铺散在床上的自己的外套里找到手帕擦拭着扎克斯被自己弄脏的脸颊。

“好温柔啊~”扎克斯一边说着一边扑过去搂上萨菲罗斯的腰，将头在他身上蹭来蹭去。

“扎克，别闹了，好痒。”萨菲罗斯推着扎克斯坐起来，却一眼看到了黑发青年腿间还挺立着的存在，“……扎克，你……”

“啊，这个啊，我一会儿会自己解决啦。”扎克斯看看自己的推荐，无所谓地笑笑。

“……我……嗯……不用我帮你吗？”犹豫地开口，萨菲罗斯的脸更红了。

“诶？”明显的惊喜点亮了扎克斯蔚蓝的眼睛，“好啊！”

“……”下定决心一般地俯下身，萨菲罗斯退下了扎克斯的长裤。

嘴唇小心地贴上青年挺立着的欲望，进而伸出舌头试探性地舔弄着柱身。正处于精力旺盛的年龄的黑发青年强烈的男性气息冲进了萨菲罗斯的口鼻，使刚刚经历了高潮的他再次兴奋了起来。

“萨菲，”扎克斯察觉到了他细小的变化，开口道，“我们互相帮忙怎么样？”

“……？”萨菲罗斯抬起头，疑惑地看着扎克斯。

扎克斯笑着拉起萨菲罗斯的手贴上了自己的欲望，带着那双修长的手包裹着柱身上下移动。然后将另一只手附上了萨菲罗斯再次兴奋起来的欲望。

极致的快感在两人身上同时降临了。不算缺乏经验的扎克斯从来不知道互相帮对方用手做，居然可以有这样的享受，简直超越了以前任何一次的经历。也许这是因为对面的人是自己喜欢的人的原因吧。

扎克斯看着在第二次高潮来临的那一刻向后倒在床上，现在还有些失神的男人，俯下身去吻上了仍在兀自喘息着的双唇。

弄脏了的被褥已经不能用了，不过幸好房间的橱柜里有替换的被褥。当然这也是在扎克斯还在苦恼是不是就要这样将就一夜的时候，萨菲罗斯径自走过去打开橱柜门的时候扎克斯才知道的事。

吹熄了蜡烛，两人躺在黑暗中。新换的被褥散发着淡淡樟脑球的味道。

扎克斯一只手揽过萨菲罗斯的身子，两人光裸的肌肤紧贴在一起，感受着对方的体温，也传递着自己的温暖。

“萨菲……”扎克斯的手指在萨菲罗斯的背后缠绕着他的发丝，“我喜欢你。”

“快睡吧，明天还要训练。”

听起来冷淡的回应，其实是因为他现在在害羞吧，难道是因为刚刚做了那样的事？扎克斯无声地笑着闭上了眼睛。

没过多久，黑发青年的呼吸变得绵长。双腿也不安分地缠上了萨菲罗斯的身子，像个八爪鱼一样整个贴在银发男人的身上。

扎克斯嘴唇吐出的温热的气息吹拂在萨菲罗斯脸上，带走了夜晚的寒气。

在拂晓之前夜色暗淡的柔光中，银发男人伸出手，轻柔地抚摸着青年的凌乱黑发。


	8. Chapter 8

清晨的阳光柔和地打在扎克斯的侧脸上，清脆的鸟叫声将他唤醒。

扎克斯揉了揉有些迷蒙的双眼，天花板的影像渐渐在眼前清晰起来。扎克斯下意思地将手伸向旁边，却只摸到了空荡荡的被褥。

一个激灵转过身，身旁原本躺着那个银发男人的位置现在已经空了。环视四周，房间里依然像以前每次萨菲罗斯走后一样，完全找不到他来过的痕迹。

扎克斯摇摇头，打消那些突然袭上脑海的失落感。没能看到心爱的人在自己怀中沉睡和醒来的样子还真是遗憾呢，不过既然萨菲罗斯完全没有拒绝自己的示爱，扎克斯相信以后一定还会有很多那样做的机会。

一侧的枕头上还残留着萨菲罗斯头发上的那种柠檬的味道，也许在十几分钟以前那个漂亮的人还静静地躺在这里呢。为什么不叫醒自己呢？扎克斯不无抱怨地想。真不知道是该对他这种体贴的心情生气还是感激呢。

扎克斯深吸一口气，让自己的整个鼻腔都充满萨菲罗斯的味道。调整好心情，准备迎接新的一天。

康复训练还在有条不紊地进行着，扎克斯能清楚的感觉到自己的脚一天天好起来，几乎能够不借助外力部分支撑身体的重量了。这种惊人的恢复力连经验丰富的主治医师都不仅感叹，并保证扎克斯很快就能出院重返战场。

自从那个美妙的夜晚之后，萨菲罗斯又像是忽隐忽现的精灵一般消失在了扎克斯的世界里。不过有了上次的经验，扎克斯现在也不会每晚都焦急地等待他的到来了。毕竟那个人也会有自己需要处理的事情。

就这样挨到了出院的日子。扎克斯得到医生的保证如果不是过于剧烈地刺激伤处，他的日常生活都是不会有太大问题的。只是在作战中还是要多加小心。

焦急又兴奋地等在医院的门口，来接扎克斯的却不是他预想中的自己的部下，而是一位不认识的年轻士官。

“扎克斯·菲尔少尉。”年轻人在扎克斯的面前郑重地行了个军礼。

也许是因为跟自己的下属在一起时太自由散漫了，互相之间都像兄弟一样打打闹闹。忽然遇到这样正式的会面方式，扎克斯有些不适应。反映慢了一拍才对面前的年轻人回了一礼。

“你是来接我出院的？“扎克斯问道。

“是的，菲尔少尉。”年轻男孩一边说着一边引导着扎克斯坐上了车。

“呃……你叫什么名字？”面对这样不苟言笑的人，即使是被安吉尔戏称为“小狗”的人际交往能手，扎克斯也不太知道要怎样与他展开对话。

“您没必要知道我的名字，先生。”男孩这样说道，依然面无表情。

“哦，好吧。”谈话再次吃了个“闭门羹”的扎克斯决定换个话题，“那么你是新到我的队伍里来的？”真没想过他们会让一个新人来接自己，难道是为了培养感情？

“不，先生。我是为安吉尔将军传达命令的。”

“诶？”从没想过是这样的答案，年轻男孩的话显然让扎克斯吃了一惊，“那老头子又有什么事差遣我啊？”

“这我就不清楚了，先生。安吉尔将军只命令我带您过去。”

一句话斩断了扎克斯所有想要追问的欲望。既然这个男孩都说自己不知道安吉尔葫芦里卖的什么药了，那么再问他也无济于事，还是等着到了目的地再直接问安吉尔吧。

汽车从医院所在的市郊一直不停地行驶，穿过巴黎市中心直达城市另一侧的郊外，在一座人迹罕至却环境优美的别墅前停了下来。

下了车，扎克斯仔细打量着这座别墅的外观。装饰精美考究、古典韵味十足。与其说是别墅，不如说是座城堡更为合适。难道安吉尔他们占了这个地方作为指挥部？如果是这样排场可够大的。

“先生，请随我来。”打断了扎克斯浮想联翩的猜测，男孩引着扎克斯进入了大门。

首先进入宅子的庭院，扎克斯觉得这里简直大的离谱，简直堪比一个居民区的小型公园。

庭院中轴线上的石板路将整个院子分成两半，两遍栽种着呈对称分布的花草，显然是经过了人工地刻意修建展现出各种富有美感的造型。还有各种精雕细琢的乳白色雕塑，以某种扎克斯也说不清楚的规则放置在庭院的花草中间。石板路两旁栽种的梧桐树落下阴影，避免了阳光直接照到在路上行走的人们。还真是贴心的设计啊，扎克斯想。

“先生，我只能陪您到这里了，里面就不是我可以进入的范围了，”在第一间主屋前停下来后，男孩对扎克斯说道，“安吉尔将军在里面等您。”

搞什么啊，男孩离开后，扎克斯有些不快地想，弄得这么神神秘秘，难道里面真的是指挥部？不可以让人随便进入是怕泄露军事机密？

这样想着，扎克斯推开了主屋的门。

这间屋子正如它外表展现出来的一样宽敞宏伟，然而彩绘的玻璃窗却几乎将外面明媚的阳光全部隔绝，昏暗的光线显得房间死气沉沉。

房间里没有人。扎克斯有些诧异，不是说安吉尔在这里等着自己吗？

扎克斯继续往里面走，壁炉上面摆放着的一个天使形态的小型石膏摆件吸引了扎克斯的注意。那个天使，只有一侧的翅膀，而且是黑色的羽翼。

扎克斯打算走过去近距离观察时，突然觉得身后有一股凌厉的气息向自己逼近。一个闪身躲开，并顺手抄起壁炉旁边挂着的一把雨伞回身格挡，伞身与金属碰撞并没有发出多大的声音，反倒是那突然的笑声几乎在这空荡荡的房间里形成了回音。

“安吉尔！”扎克斯定神后看到在身后突然袭击自己的居然是自己的老师。

“哈哈，”黑发碧瞳、器宇轩昂的男人笑着拍拍扎克斯的肩膀，“没想到你受了伤还能有这么快的反应，嗯，看来恢复的不错。”

“那是当然，”扎克斯用拳头拍了拍胸口，“我的恢复力可是让医院里的老古董都吓掉了下巴呢。”

“嗯，那我就放心了。”安吉尔看着扎克斯，脸上充满了宠溺。

“呐，这次叫我到这边来是做什么啊？现在可以告诉我了吧？”从出院开始就困扰着扎克斯的问题终于找到正主可以问出口了。

“我先带你去见一个人。”

“萨……萨菲？”

扎克斯设想过各种可能的跟萨菲罗斯再次见面的情景，可是完全没有想过会在这种毫无征兆的情况下见面。

那个银发的男人穿着黑色的长裤、随意挂在身上的白色衬衫露出大片胸口。他手中捧着本书随意地倚靠在书桌旁，看着刚刚走进书房门口的安吉尔和扎克斯。

“很高兴与你见面，菲尔少尉。”看似礼貌的开场白，却是能冻死人的冷漠语气。

“你们已经认识了？”从进入书房扎克斯第一反应喊出萨菲罗斯的名字安吉尔就觉得不对劲了，而现在萨菲罗斯又十分自然地跟扎克斯打招呼，就更加让人惊讶了。

“怎么会？”萨菲罗斯合上书放在身后的书桌上，然后抱起胳膊肆无忌惮地打量着无措地站在那里的扎克斯。

那双碧绿的如同早春的湖水一般的眼睛盯着扎克斯，像是能散发出带着魔力的光芒，勾起的嘴角带着的冷冷笑意让扎克斯浑身不舒服。这样的大量方式太赤裸裸了，让扎克斯有种自己是在奴隶市场里待人挑选的商品。

就在扎克斯快要受不了这种视线的灼烧时，萨菲罗斯将目光移开了。他对着安吉尔说道：“我们当然不认识，不过因为某个人总是喜欢炫耀自己的学生多么优秀，所以想不知道都难吧。”

“哦，那好吧。”安吉尔笑笑，转头看着扎克斯，“那么你呢，扎克斯，对萨菲罗斯了解多少？既然你刚刚可以叫出他的名字。”

“我……我……”扎克斯开始支支吾吾起来。如果说自己对萨菲罗斯的了解，他自认为还是能达到一定程度的——尤其是在经历了那个夜晚之后。可是这个站在自己面前的男人，虽然有着同样的外表、同样的声音、甚至同样的一切，但给扎克斯的感觉却是跟自己所知道的萨菲罗斯不同的人。

“看来还是有必要给你们两人互相介绍一下。”看到自己学生一脸困扰的表情，安吉尔开口。

“英陆军少尉扎克斯·菲尔。”

扎克斯看着仍然用玩味的眼光盯着自己的男人，有不情愿地行了个军礼。

“法国爵士萨菲罗斯，负责本次援法英军的物资提供。扎克斯，从今天起，你将担任他的保卫工作。”

—TBC—

2013年6月16日


End file.
